


Stormy Weather

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Beach Sex, Cold Weather, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Seasons<br/>Prompt: first summer leave from the Academy (singerdiva)<br/>Prompt: sharing body heat (scifishipper)<br/>Theme: Pain<br/>no prompt - sex on the beach isn't as much fun as people seem to think</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

“Gods, Helo! Didn’t you check the weather report? It’s frakkin’ cold!” She raked her hands up and down her arms.

“I thought that was your job. You were packing.”

Kara glared at him. “I was packing. That was my job. Packing. For the beach. In the summertime.”

“Then how’s it my fault?”

“It just is.” She stomped around in a circle.

“Fine.” Helo crossed his arms. “Why don’t we leave, then? We can go back to the motel.”

Kara just looked at him, brow raised.

“What?”

“I wanted to frak on the beach.”

“Oh.” He stood there a minute. “Well, we can come back tomorrow, can’t we? It’s too cold today.”

“Exactly. It’s too cold. Look around, Helo. There’s no one here.” She waved her arm in both directions.

“I’m not taking my clothes off, Kara.”

She grinned at him. “I will if you will.” She toed off her shoes and waited. 

Helo just shook his head. Kara peeled off her shirt and dropped it on the sand. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and her nipples were hard, her skin covered in goosebumps. Helo moved toward her, and she held him off. “Nope. You wanna share body heat, you gotta take something off, too.”

He stood there, weighing the cold against a naked and willing Kara. Naked Kara won. He could get warm later. Before he could talk himself out of it, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it at her, unzipping quickly. His pants were still around his ankles when Kara tackled him, taking them both to the sand. “Kara! What the frak?”

“Aww. Did I hurt you, Helo? Big strong boy like you? Can’t take a beating from a little bitty girl like me?” She kissed him sloppily, one hand between them, urging his cock to hardness. Before he was fully hard, she was sinking down on him.

He groaned. “In a hurry, Kara?”

“I said I wanted to have sex on the beach, Karl. I never said it couldn’t be a quickie.”

“You want it fast, or you wanna be on top?”

“Gods, Karl. More frakking. Less talking. It’s cold out here.”

He grabbed at her hips and rolled them over, trapping Kara’s hand between them. He felt her knuckles digging into his stomach as she worked her clit. Her fingers caught and he hit just the right angle and Kara moaned. “Right there, Karl.”

One of the things he loved about Kara was the way she could sometimes go from cold to climax in under five minutes. Today was definitely one of those days. Mist from the ocean waves settled on his back and he sped up, trying to outrun what felt like ice digging into his back. He kissed Kara again, then buried his face in her neck, intent on finishing.

“Gods...Kara.” He lost coordination, pumping into her as he came, then collapsing on top of her.

Kara wrapped one arm around him hard, then shoved him off, digging for her panties. She pulled her clothes on in record time, grabbed her shoes and his hand, and they ran for the car, Helo still holding his pants together at the zipper.

At the motel, he wanted to dive under the covers to warm up, but Kara pushed him toward the head. “No way. I’ve already got sand in very uncomfortable places, Helo. We’re both showering.” She smiled at him. “We can share the hot water, though.”

“Why do you only call me Karl when we’re frakking?”

She stopped and looked back at him, biting her lip. “Ask me again later.”


End file.
